Enamduabelas
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai kyungsoo, memberikan sebuah kejutan yang membuat kyungsoo menangis dan menyesal karena sempat meragukannya. Warning ! yang gasuka gpp, jangan dibaca. [ CHANSOO ] BL.


**Tittle Story : Enamduabelas**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Length : drabble maybe**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tersenyam senyum sendiri?apa kau mulai gila?"tanya namja mungil yang sedari tadi duduk disamping namja tinggi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tahu tidak…"

"Tidak" sahut namja mungil itu cepat.

"Yakk, aku belum selesai bicara kyungsoo-ya" kata namja tinggi itu sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang mau kau katakan Park?"ujar kyungsoo menatap si lawan bicara. Yang ditanya malah tersenyum lebar, membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Lihat ini" ucap namja bermarga Park itu sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Mereka semua berkomentar di akun instagramku dan memberitahu jika hari ini merupakan ChanSoo Day kyungie" sambungnya lagi dengan senyum lebarnya yang memperlihatkan gigi gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

"ChanSoo Day?" kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya seperti tengah berpikir.

"Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan? Ne chansoo day. Mereka sengaja membuat hari spesial untuk kita, mereka semua itu mendukung kita kyungsoo-ya, apa kau belum juga paham"kata chanyeol gemas.

"Ne, aku mengerti"ucap kyungsoo datar dan mengembalikan ponsel chanyeol yang ia pegang tadi.

"Hei ada apa denganmu?" tanya chanyeol lembut.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir. Apa kau pernah berpikir park? Aku akui memang cukup banyak yang mendukung kita, tapi tetap saja lebih banyak penggemar yang mendukungmu untuk bersama baekhyun" ujar kyungsoo lirih.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya chanyeol sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah kyungsoo nya yang mungil.

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku baru saja mengatakan jika para penggemarmu lebih banyak mendukung untuk kau dan baekhyun bersama, lagipula kalian terlihat cocok, tidak seperti denganku yang terlihat sebagai…."

 **Cup**

Chanyeol memotong ucapan kyungsoo dengan mencium bibirnya lembut, kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil menangis dan membalas ciuman chanyeol dengan mengalungkan tangannya dileher chanyeol.

Setelah dua menit mereka berciuman, chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menatap mata bulat kekasih mungilnya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu lagi kyung, jika kai mendengar apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Baekhyun itu kekasihnya, dan kau berkata seperti tadi tentu akan menyakiti hatinya, mengerti!" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan chanyeol menghela napas lega sembari menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mungil kekasihnya itu.

Terkadang chanyeol juga berpikir, dari mana awalnya shipper yang mendukungnya dengan baekhyun, kenapa para penggemarnya seringkali ingin mempersatukannya dengan baekhyun, apa para penggemarnya tidak sadar jika selama ini mereka salah sangka dengan hubungannya. Baekhyun memang roommate nya, tapi bukan berarti soulmatenya kan? Huh rasanya chanyeol ingin sekali mengumumkan hubungannya didepan publik, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bisa bisa reputasi exo akan hancur dan agensi tentu saja tidak akan menyetujuinya. Lagi pula yang sebenarnya terjadi, baekhyun itu kekasihnya kai. Seharusnya mereka sadar, bukankah seringkali disetiap acara baekhyun memilih kai sebagai member favouritenya,? atau sebagai member tertampan digrupnya.

Begitupula dengannya, disetiap kesempatan atau dalam acara apapun, dirinya selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untuk kyungsoo. Selalu menyebut nama kyungsoo dan selalu menjaili kyungsoo. Dihidupnya hanya ada kata kyungsoo kyungsoo dan kyungsoo. Bahkan chen dan kai mengatakan jika kyungsoo merupakan soulmatenya, chen juga bilang bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah berubah untuk kyungsoo, dan yah dalam lubuk hatinya chanyeol sendiri membenarkan itu.

Chanyeol juga ingat, bagaimana dirinya menangis karena meridukan kyungsoo yang mengacuhkannya dikarenakan sibuk dengan syuting dramanya, ia bahkan bercerita disebuah radio dan ia tidak yakin jika kyungsoo mendengarkannya. Chanyeol juga sangat bahagia ketika orang tuanya dan juga kakak perempuannya itu menyukai kyungsoo. Terbukti dari foto dan gambar kyungsoo yang memenuhi dinding restoran Viva polo milik ibunya. Ayahnya juga sangat menyukai kyungsoo karena pribadinya yang sopan dan hangat. Kakaknya yoora juga merupakan penggemar kyungsoo, terkadang dirinya harus menahan cemburu jika yoora terlalu dekat dengan kyungsoo nya. Ckk~ dasar pecemburu akut.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah tangan lembut membelai pipinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Park?" tanya kyungsoo lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kyungsoo yang membelai pipinya lalu membawanya menyentuh bibirnya sembari memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Kajja, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sesuatu tempat" ajak chanyeol menarik kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"ehh?mau kemana?"

"rahasia"

.

.

.

612

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini chanlie?" tanya kyungsoo menatap debur ombak didepan matanya.

"Hanya ingin saja, aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu" jawab chanyeol tersenyum.

"eoh, baiklah kajja kita bermain air" ajak kyungsoo menarik tangan chanyeol, namun chanyeol segera menahannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau kesanalah duluan, aku akan membawakanmu kopi, nanti aku akan menyusul" suruh chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju ombak dan bermain air disana, ia begitu menyukai pantai, dan chanyeol kebetulan mengajaknya kepantai, sangat pas untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya atas jadwalnya selama persiapan exo comeback hingga hari ini.

chanyeol tersenyum melihat kyungsoo terlihat bahagia disana. ia terus memperhatikan kyungsoo dari jauh sampai akhirnya matanya melihat tukang penjual balon berdiri tidak jauh darinya, ia menghampiri penjual balon tersebut dan membeli enam balon berbentuk hati. Chanyeol mengikat sebuah surat disana yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa lalu menyatukannya dengan enam balon tersebut, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju anak kecil yang terlihat sedang sibuk bermain pasir.

"Hei adik kecil, bisa kau bantu hyung?setelah kau membantuku, aku akan memberikanmu tiga buah coklat" tawar chanyeol pada bocah kecil dihadapannya.

"Baiklah hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya bocah itu polos.

"Ini, tolong kau berikan balon ini pada hyung yang sedang bermain air disana, namanya kyungsoo" jelas chanyeol sambil menunjuk kyungsoo yang masih sibuk bermain air.

"dan katakan padanya jika aku yang memberikannya, kau mengerti?" sambung chanyeol lagi, dan diangguki oleh bocah kecil itu.

.

.

.

612

.

.

.

"kyungsoo hyung" panggil seorang anak kecil

kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil lalu menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya kyungsoo.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk dan memberikan balon yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"untukku?"tanya kyungsoo lagi, dan anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk.

"tapi aku tidak berulang tahun hari ini, siapa yang memberikannya?"

"hyung itu menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu" tunjuk anak kecil itu pada seorang namja tinggi berambut merah yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Kyungsoo melihatnya dan tersenyum. Anak kecil itu langsung berlari menghampiri chanyeol dan menerima tiga buah coklat ditangannya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan balon balon pemberian chanyeol, dan melihat sebuah surat diikat diantara tali balon tersebut. Kyungsoo melepaskan ikatan tersebut lalu mulai membaca surat itu.

 ** _'_** ** _Aku mencintaimu' Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, kau tahu kyung? Memang kau bukan pertama untukku begitu pula dengan aku yang mungkin bukan pertama untukmu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir untukmu kyung, aku tidak peduli apa kata orang, dan aku tak akan peduli bagaimana pendapat penggemar yang mendukung atau membenci hubungan kita. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu, hari ini esok dan seterusnya. Berjanjilah satu hal untukku, jangan pernah dengarkan kata orang dan jangan pernah memikirkan orang orang yang tidak pernah tahu arti kebersamaan kita selama ini. yang hanya perlu kau ketahui adalah, aku yang begitu mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan aku yang akan selalu melindungimu. Tetaplah menjadi pinguinku yang menggemaskan. Jangan pernah menangis lagi, kau tahu? Kau jelek jika menangis :D, oke aku bercanda._**

 ** _Kau akan selalu cantik dimataku Park Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Dan selamanya akan terus begitu : )_**

 **Park Chanyeol**

Kyungsoo menutup surat tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju namja tampan yang sedang bersandar dipohon.

"Park chanyeol, kemarilah" panggil kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo. Sesampainya dihadapan kyungsoo, ia dikejutkan dengan kyungsoo yang tiba tiba langsung berhambur memeluknya. Ia merasakan jika baju yang dikenakannya sediki basah. Oh, apakah pinguin kecilnya sedang menangis?

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, ia semakin memeluk chanyeol erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Park, berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku" ucap kyungsoo dengan suara sedikit teredam,karena terhimpit dada chanyeol.

"Ne, aku berjanji. Kau boleh menghukumku jika aku melanggarnya" ujar chanyeol mantap dan melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol membawa wajahnya mendekat dan kyungsoo langsung tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasih tingginya itu.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama dibawah matahari yang mulai menghilang dari peradabannya. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap wajah kyungsoo dalam.

" _Saranghae Park Kyungsoo"_

 _"_ _Nado Saranghae, Park Chanyeol"_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ff apa ini #plakkk , cheesy -_- aneh gitu bahasanya wkwk. Okay, ff ini gue dedikasikan buat ramein chansoo day yang jatuh bertepatan dengan hari ini yaitu bulan 6 tanggal 12,yeayyy #happychansooday semua *tiup terompet***

 **Maaf jika banyak typo dan ff nya aneh, atau kurang berkenan dihati para readers, ga ada maksud kok, Cuma iseng aja bikin ff ini sesuai apa yang ada diotakku aja, dan asli ini ngebut ngetiknya :D maaf juga jika ada kata kata yang menyinggung shipper lain mungkin *BOW***

 **#Kebanyakan minta maap mentang mentang mau lebaran-_-#**

 **Sekian dan terimakasih dari ParkHyerin6194 :3**

 **Review please.**

 **Gomawo.**


End file.
